1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle equipped with a shaft-drive system for transmitting the output of a power unit to a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle equipped with a shaft-drive system for transmitting the output of a power unit to a rear wheel via a drive shaft and a gear case is known by the disclosure of, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-43388 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).
A motorcycle 1 shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the above-mentioned document (the reference numerals used in this and the next paragraphs are of the cited document) is a vehicle that includes: a frame 2; a rear fork 10 attached to the frame 2 so as to swing up and down freely; a rear wheel 11 attached to the rear end portion of the rear fork 10 so as to rotate freely; a gear case 15 provided at a side of the rear wheel 11; a propeller shaft 28 (hereinafter referred to as drive shaft 28) provided between the gear case 15 and a shaft 24 of an engine; and a torque rod 32 provided between the gear case 15 and the frame 2. The driving power is transmitted from the engine to the rear wheel 11 via the drive shaft 28 and the gear case 15.
In the motorcycle 1 of the above-mentioned document, an end 32b of the torque rod 32 is joined to the frame 2, so that the assembling work of the torque rod 32 to the frame 2 has to be done in the main line. As a result, the more time the assembling work of the torque rod 32 takes, the lower the productivity of the main line becomes.